


Nightmare

by criticalkpop94



Category: 15& (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticalkpop94/pseuds/criticalkpop94
Summary: It was a nightmare that was much too real. (ONESHOT)





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I'm new to ao3 and I'm excited to be posting my stories (from aff) here. This one is extremely old and I chose not to change anything. Just a little oneshot that resulted from boredom and a chain of nightmares that I vaguely remember.

**Nightmare**

* * *

 

I was walking down the street, when I saw a child by the side of the road, crying. I stopped to question her and received a surprising answer.

“M-my momma…I donno where she is,” she sniffed hard, her tears still overflowing as she tried to articulate through her sobs. “Sh-she was just here w-with m-me and the next thing I know, she di-dis-disappeared!” she broke into new fits of tears, her ochre shirt already stained.

One thing was for sure, I was hopeless when it came to kids; crying ones were a different matter. The girl was bordering on hysteria and I needed her to calm down before she hurt herself.

“What’s your name sweetie?” I asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

She sniffed again and looked up at me with her doe-like eyes. “Ji Min.”

“That’s a pretty name. And how old are you, Ji Min?” I smiled at her gently, hoping that it would calm her racing heart.

She answered meekly, “I’m six.”

I crouched down, still smiling, and held out my hand towards the fumbling girl. “There’s no need to cry. Come on, I’ll help you look for your mommy. You said you two were around this area. I’m sure she couldn’t have gone far.”

Her eyes were unsure as she stared at my hand. She must listen to her parents when they say “Never trust a stranger.” I tried to appear as calm and harmless as possible. I needed her to trust me.

“Come on, I promise we’ll find your mom.”

With a last minute hesitation she placed her palm in mine and stared at me with trust and eagerness. “O-okay….”

* * *

We looked into another shop and sighed in frustration. Fifteen minutes had passed and still no sign of the mother. The area was hardly crowded, only a few hundred people scattered around; I was unsure if that was a good thing. We had checked almost every corner and it was apparent that little Ji Min was losing hope, fast. I looked down to check on her and saw that she was trying hard not to cry. What a strong girl. I’m sure if I’d been in her place, I would’ve been a crying banshee devoid of any sense!

It was getting late, the sun was already setting and the calm that had overcome my being was slowly transcending to anxiousness. Even I was worried where her mother went. Who leaves their own kid, 6-years-old, in the middle of the street, God dammit!

I stopped suddenly, my heart pounding in my ears. I shouldn’t think it, but this town was a dangerous place, particularly for women. As if God had heard my thoughts, I noticed a dank alleyway a few steps ahead. I wasn’t sure if it was due to the long abyss-like shadows caste by the walls, but a sudden fear overtook every fibre, every nerve, of my body. Ji Min looked up at me in question, after feeling my hand tighten around her's.

“What’s wrong?” She asked thickly. It was at that moment I realised something so irrelevant to the situation I was in presently. I hadn’t told her my name.

“It’s nothing,” I smiled reassuringly. It was apparent that she wasn’t the least bit convinced.

Taking a deep breath and shoving that sudden thought to the back of my mind, I trudged towards the alley, dragging the girl along with me.

It felt like eternity before we reached the darkness. My throat constricted, the bile already rising up while Ji Min screamed in agony. She ran towards the bloody crumple of body lying in the corner of the alleyway next to a garbage can, Ji Min’s mother.

* * *

 


End file.
